


UNA CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA

by MarionSLee



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, dónde estaba Clint Barton en Capitán América: El soldado de invierno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el mundo en que Natasha se movía era imprescindible tener un sitio a donde ir, un refugio seguro que sólo conocían las personas en las que más confiaba. El lugar a donde Clint iría a buscarla en caso de que todo a su alrededor se cayera en pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNA CUESTIÓN DE CONFIANZA

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias de nuevo a mis queridas betas, apocrypha73 y Enia por su trabajo y su apoyo. No sé qué sería de mí sin ellas. Besos a las dos, ladies, se las quiere <3<3<3<3

Natasha detuvo el coche junto a la acera. Después de cinco horas tras el volante estaba cansada, con los brazos agarrotados, el cuello rígido y los ojos secos de tanto tenerlos enfocados en la carretera. Antes de apagar el motor, bajó la ventanilla. Giró la cabeza, sintiendo el aire limpio y fresco en el rostro. La primavera había llegado a Virginia Occidental y el olor de las flores de los rododendros así lo anunciaba. Estaba bien respirar algo de aire puro después de tantas horas encerrada dentro de aquel coche. 

Hacía bastante tiempo, cuando apenas había ganado sus primeros sueldos en S.H.I.E.L.D. , Natasha se había comprado una pequeña casa en Parkersburg, una ciudad al noroeste del estado, casi inapreciable en el mapa. Tal vez, el término ciudad le venía demasiado grande y era el lugar más adecuado cuando quería perderse y que nadie la encontrara. En el mundo en el que vivía y trabajaba, tener un plan B era algo vital e imprescindible. Tener un sitio a donde ir, sin que nadie más lo supiera, un sitio donde poner en claro sus ideas y barajar opciones, era algo prioritario. Nadie más, exceptuando a aquellas pocas personas en las que ella confiaba plenamente, sabían de de la existencia de aquella casa. 

Parkersburg estaba tal y como lo recordaba. La última vez que lo había visitado había sido casi un año atrás. Las calles, con poco tráfico, lucían igual que entonces. Las fachadas de algunos edificios habían sido remozadas con una mano de pintura hacía poco tiempo. Las marquesinas de la parada de autobús hacia la capital mostraban los mismos anuncios de una conocida tienda de muebles que hacía un año. Miró la señal de tráfico que había en la acera y sonrió. Recordaba aquella pegatina de una marca de bebidas pegada en el poste. Seguía en el mismo lugar. En Parkersburg parecía que el tiempo había encontrado un sitio para quedarse.

Giró la cabeza hacia la acera opuesta. Todos los miércoles, como aquel día, los comerciantes locales y algunos otros llegados desde ciudades más cercanas, instalaban allí un mercadillo. Mercancías del lugar, sobre todo verduras y hortalizas, de vivos y atractivos colores y aromas. Algún que otro vendedor de productos de elaboración ecológica y artesanos con artículos hechos a mano. La última vez que había estado en Parkersburg no había tantos como ese día. Los tenderetes, cada uno fabricado con lonas de diferentes tonos de azul, estaban colocados formando una fila, ocupando una buena extensión de la acera. Los vecinos iban y venían de un puesto al siguiente, llenando sus cestas de la compra. Sólo algunas personas permanecían en uno determinado, enfrascados en lo que éstos exponían. Los ojos de Natasha viajaron por todos ellos hasta que se detuvo. Lo reconoció tan pronto posó su mirada sobre él, aún estado de perfil, con su atención puesta en algo que le estaba pidiendo al dependiente. Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Natasha casi sin pensarlo.

Clint vestía como solía hacerlo cuando no estaba en una misión: llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y unos pantalones claros con muchos bolsillos. La camiseta de manga corta negra, del mismo color que la mochila que tenía en la espalda, dejaba ver sus brazos, bronceados por el sol. Cubría su cabeza con una gorra gris de los San Francisco 49ers. Aunque no podía ver el logotipo de la parte frontal, estaba absolutamente segura de que era esa y no otra porque ella misma se la había regalado en la final de la NFC de 2012.

Inconscientemente tomó aire y sus manos se cerraron sobre el volante. Hacía meses que no lo veía. Se habían mantenido en contacto por correo electrónico y por teléfono, con la regularidad que le permitían sus respectivas misiones. Pero, cuando todo lo de S.H.I.E.L.D. estalló, unos días atrás, las comunicaciones se interrumpieron. No era seguro para ninguno de los dos. Encontrarse en Parkersburg era lo acordado. Era su lugar de encuentro, el sitio adonde acudir en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Tal y como había sucedido. 

Natasha abrió la puerta del coche sin retirar sus ojos de la figura de Clint. Cerró tras de sí con un pequeño portazo y cruzó la calle. 

Se paró a su espalda, con las manos apretadas en puños, el corazón latiéndole en el pecho más rápido de lo que era razonable y mordisqueándose el labio inferior como una colegiala ante el chico que le gusta. Se sentía como una idiota. 

El tenderete donde Clint estaba detenido exhibía un sinfín de collares, pulseras y colgantes. Tenía abalorios de multitud de colores colgados de alambres y otros artículos que no acertaba a saber qué demonios eran. Clint observaba una pulsera, un aro ancho de acero trenzado, abierto por sus extremos. Dio un paso más y se colocó a su lado, con su brazo rozando tímidamente el de él.

—¿Es para alguien especial? —le dijo de manera casual, en voz baja, para que nadie más pudiera oírla. Clint levantó la mirada y sonrió, aunque sin volver los ojos hacia ella.

—Puede ser. 

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró su perfil. Tenía la barba algo más crecida en el mentón y el poco cabello que podía atisbar por debajo de la gorra, lo llevaba más largo.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó, sin alzar la cabeza, aparentando su interés por la banda de acero.

—Ayer por la tarde.

Natasha asintió con un escueto gesto.

—¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido?

Clint la imitó con seriedad, aún sin mirarla.

—¿Lo de S.H.I.E.L.D.? Sí. He leído los periódicos. Las cosas no pintan bien, ¿no es cierto?

—No pintar bien es quedarse bastante corto —le respondió al momento, sofocando un bufido.

Se fijó en el dependiente del puesto de artesanía, completamente absorto en lo que tuviese entre manos. Un sexagenario de pelo blanco, poblado bigote y pulso firme. Estaba sentado tras un banco de trabajo, que estaba ubicado al fondo del tenderete, con un torno de joyero delante de sí. Desde la distancia que los separaba, algo más de cuatro o cinco metros, Natasha creyó atisbar algo prendido en el torno, una pieza de metal, en la que parecía estar grabando algo con un pequeño láser. Dejó de prestarle atención al artesano cuando notó la mirada de Clint en ella. Giró despacio la cabeza hacia él, alzando levemente los ojos. Los de su compañero estaban clavados en ella. La miraba como si quisiera hablarle con ellos, sin necesidad de usar las palabras. La mandíbula en tensión, los hombros rígidos y la pulsera apretada con fuerza entre sus dedos. Natasha obligó a sus brazos a mantenerse pegados a su propio cuerpo, con las manos convertidas en puños, clavándose en la palma las uñas. Se contuvo para no arrojarse entre sus brazos y abrazarlo con ímpetu. No era el momento ni el lugar. 

Se mantuvieron así algunos instantes hasta que ella tomó de su mano la pulsera con delicadeza, fingiendo estar interesada en ella también, cuando la realidad era que ansiaba rozar sus dedos, aunque fuera sólo una milésima de segundo. Él relajó el agarre con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. 

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo? —preguntó Clint, tomando el extremo de un mechón entre sus dedos. Sólo era su pelo, pensó Natasha, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció como si, en realidad, la hubiese acariciado.

—Me lo he alisado —le contestó, casi sin pensar en ello.

Clint entrecerró los párpados, pensativo, paseando su mirada por todo su rostro, como si la estuviese evaluando.

—¿Tu peluquero también trabaja para HYDRA?

La ceja de Natasha se alzó hasta la raíz de su pelo rojo de manera casi automática. Dejó la pulsera sobre la superficie donde se encontraban todas las demás, despacio. Con la misma lentitud, las manos viajaron hasta sus caderas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Clint dio un paso atrás instintivamente. Sabía que aquella pregunta era una muestra más del sentido del humor de su compañero. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para molestarse por eso. De hecho, lo había echado de menos. A él y a su humor.

—¿En serio, Barton? —contestó, fingiendo un enfado que no sentía. Lo señaló, apuntando con un dedo en el centro de su pecho, admonitoria—. ¿Qué hay de “me alegra volver a verte, Nat”? O, mejor aún: “Te he echado de menos, Nat”

Si lo había dicho verdaderamente en serio, el cambio que se produjo en la expresión de Clint le dejó muy claro que estaba arrepentido de sus palabras. 

—Es cierto. Lo siento — replicó en voz baja, acercándose de nuevo a ella tanto como pudo. Despacio, llevó su mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con suavidad—. Y te he echado de menos.

Por unos momentos, Natasha cerró los ojos, centrándose sólo en aquella ligera caricia. Habían sido muchos meses alejados, ella en Washington y él donde quiera que lo enviase S.H.I.E.L.D. Se recreó en el ligero contacto de su mano sobre la piel de su rostro, con el eco de sus palabras en los oídos. Natasha abrió los ojos.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, delante de este puesto? —preguntó, con el mismo tono bajo e íntimo que Clint había usado unos segundos antes. Él, sin dejar de mirarla, señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el vendedor, aún enfrascado en su trabajo.

—Sólo unos minutos. El tiempo que tarde en acabar algo que he comprado. Dime, ¿qué tal Washington?

Natasha se encogió de hombros. Prefería no pensar en lo que, tanto ella como Steve, habían pasado en los últimos días y en la noticia sobre que, desde sus orígenes, HYDRA había estado infiltrada en la organización para la que había trabajado y por la que había abandonado al KGB. Se zafó de las fauces del lobo para dejarse atrapar por las de un dragón. Espeluznante.

—Algo caótico —le respondió—. ¿Y Crimea?

—Agitada —alegó Clint, observando al artesano trabajar en aquello que estuviese haciendo. Se giró hacia Natasha y la miró con seriedad—. Sabes que, de haber podido venir antes, lo hubiese hecho, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

Clint se movió inquieto, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. 

—Las cosas estaban muy complicadas para salir de aquel maldito país. Ahora que HYDRA ha destapado el juego, muchas cosas comienzan a tener sentido, Nat. Ucrania, Ruanda, Líbano… todo comienza a tener un jodido sentido.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Natasha no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, mantener tan lejos ocupado a uno de sus más activos agentes y uno de los miembros de la Iniciativa Vengadores mientras todo se iba a la mierda, podría no haber sido algo tan casual. Si HYDRA conocía todos los secretos de la organización y tenía poder de decisión dentro de ella, enviar lejos a Ojo de Halcón era algo a tener muy en cuenta. 

El pequeño banco en el que trabajaba el artesano chirrió. Ambos volvieron la mirada hacia él al unísono, observando al hombre en silencio.

—¿Qué tal le va a Rogers? 

Natasha se hizo un mohín con los labios. 

—Intentando recuperar a un antiguo amigo.

—Barnes —precisó Clint.

—Sí.

Clint chasqueó la lengua. 

—Espero que tenga suerte. Es algo bueno luchar por lo que uno cree. Además, no es un enemigo al que haya que menospreciar. Y mejor tenerlo como amigo en lugar de enemigo. 

No podía estar más de acuerdo con su compañero. El Soldado de Invierno había sido un enemigo difícil de batir. Y no lo habían conseguido, no del todo. Ella también esperaba que Steve tuviese suerte en aquella empresa, ahora que su compromiso con la organización que lo rescatara del hielo del Ártico había terminado. Al menos, su compromiso de cara a la galería. Porque el Capitán América haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para recuperar la credibilidad y el buen nombre de S.H.I.E.L.D. Más aún si se lo proponía. Y se lo propondría. No le cabía ninguna duda.

Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia Clint.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? Ahora que S.H.I.E.L.D. ya no está —le preguntó en voz baja.

Por unos momentos pensó que él no la había escuchado. Clint asintió después unos segundos. 

—Fury me llamó.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, intrigada. Por lo que ella sabía, Fury, bajo otra identidad, había abandonado el país.

—Ayer, cuando llegué.

Natasha estaba al tanto de la estrecha relación que unía a Clint con Nick Fury, ahora el “difunto” ex director de S.H.I.E.L.D . Se conocían desde hacía muchos años, antes de que ella comenzara a formar parte de la organización. Habían compartido buenos y malos momentos y confiaban el uno en el otro. Miró a su alrededor, despacio. Estaba segura de que nadie más la había seguido pero tomar precauciones sobre quiénes estaban a su alrededor era marca de la casa. No había nadie cerca, salvo el vendedor del puesto, que continuaba trabajando sin distraerse. Se acercó de nuevo a Clint, rozando su brazo contra el de él.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Salía para Europa —contestó él, en un tono de voz bajo, sólo para sus oídos.

Asintió ante sus palabras. 

—Lo sé. Nos lo…

—Voy a ir con él —dijo Clint, sin permitir que ella terminara su frase. Se movió inquieto, bajando la cabeza. Cuando la alzó, su semblante había cambiado, mudándose en uno más sombrío. Clint añadió antes de que ella pudiese intervenir:

— Tengo que ir con él, Nat. Espero que lo comprendas. Es lo que hacemos, es nuestro trabajo. O, al menos, lo era. Ahora necesita que esté a su lado, ayudándole en lo que quiera que esté haciendo.

No entendía bien porqué pero aquella revelación, no por inesperada, la dejó sin aliento. Lo sabía, sabía que, de haber alguien al lado de Fury, ese sería Clint. Pero una cosa era sospecharlo y otra bien distinta el que él se lo confirmara de viva voz. 

Natasha terminó asintiendo con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. En cierta manera, lo esperaba.

Clint se movió inquieto.

—No nos queda demasiada gente en la que poder confiar. Yo confío en Fury. Pase lo que pase, yo creo en él —alegó, con el semblante serio y los labios convertidos en una dura línea. Volvió su cabeza hacia ella y la miró, clavando sus ojos en ella—: ¿Qué harás tú?

Se lo había estado preguntando a sí misma durante todo el trayecto hasta Parkersburg. Había comprometido sus identidades y no podía ocultarse bajo ninguna de las que solía utilizar. Su rostro había estado en todas las pantallas de los Estados Unidos, unido al nombre desacreditado de S.H.I.E.LD. Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dejar aún el país. Debo cubrirme las espaldas antes de poder hacerlo —le dijo. Y continuó—: En cuanto pueda, me uniré a vosotros allá en donde estéis. Si las dos personas en las que más confío se marchan, creo que es mi obligación seguir con ellos. Tú lo has dicho, Clint: es nuestro trabajo.

Natasha notó un sutil roce en su mano, que descansaba a un lado de su cuerpo, junto a su muslo. Una ligerísima caricia que hizo que toda la piel de su brazo se erizara. Bajó la mirada y los dedos de Clint se cerraron en torno a los de ella. Los apretó con fuerza, y ella le devolvió el gesto, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba allí, con ella. 

—¿Alguien me ha echado de menos en Washington? —preguntó Clint, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. 

Rehusó mirarlo y que viera en su rostro la sonrisa que estaba aflorando. Era una pregunta a la que él tenía la respuesta. Aún así, él esperaba oírlo de sus labios. Porque era cierto, sólo por eso. Después de todo, pensó, había cosas que merecían ser dichas.

—Yo. ¿Te vale?

La sonrisa que apenas había vislumbrado en el rostro de Clint se hizo más amplia.

—Me vale.

Clint aún le sostenía la mano. Notaba el calor que ésta emanaba, la rugosidad en la yema de sus dedos por tantos años de trabajo tensando la cuerda del arco. Conocía la sensación de esos mismos dedos deambular por su piel, de arrancarle escalofríos, de llevarla hasta el borde del abismo, para luego sostenerla y abrazarla. Se agarró con más fuerza a su mano. 

—¿Vamos a perder el tiempo aquí? —le preguntó, con la impaciencia creciéndole en la boca del estómago.

El vendedor escogió ese preciso momento, antes de que Clint pudiese responderle, para levantarse del banco de trabajo. Limpió con un paño de gamuza aquello en lo que había estado ocupado y sonrió, dirigiéndose a Clint.

—Aquí tiene, amigo. He dibujado muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nunca nadie me había pedido algo así. No son bichos agradables, ¿usted sabe? —le dijo, tendiéndole un pequeño trozo de metal. 

—Lo sé —le contestó, recibiéndolo con una amplia sonrisa.

Clint echó mano a su bolsillo izquierdo y sacó de él una larga cadena plateada. Ensartó en ella lo que el hombre le había dado. Tan pronto lo hubo hecho, se lo colocó al cuello.

La cadena pendía sobre su pecho. Colgada de él, una chapa de metal, larga y estrecha, del mismo estilo de la que solían llevar los militares en el ejército. Natasha la tomó entre sus dedos y observó lo que el artesano había dibujado en ella: en el centro, una pequeña araña, que pendía de un fino hilo. Para rematar el diseño, había dibujado pequeñas flechas, una debajo de la otra, resiguiendo el borde interior. Natasha alzó el rostro hacia Clint.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él, con los ojos abiertos y una muda interrogación en la mirada. 

Natasha frunció los labios. Acarició el trozo de metal, que se calentó entre sus dedos. 

—Te lo diré más tarde. Cuando sea lo único que lleves puesto —susurró, acercándose a él tanto como pudo.

Antes de que Clint pudiese contestar, el carraspeo del hombre llamó su atención. Sonreía abiertamente, mirándolos, primero al uno y luego a la otra, hasta que su mirada volvió a Clint. Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

—Siento tener tan buen oído, muchacho. No sé qué haces ahí parado aún. ¿No esperarás a que te lo diga otra vez, verdad? ¡Ay, si me lo dijera mi Dorothy con esa misma mirada!

De no conocer tan bien como conocía a Clint, Natasha habría jurado que su compañero se había sonrojado. Ahogó una risotada que se le formó en la garganta a base de sonreír abiertamente.

—Hazle caso a este buen hombre, Clint. No te lo voy a repetir otra vez —le advirtió, componiendo una mueca con sus labios.

Clint se despidió del hombre con un gesto de la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

—No hará falta. ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

Antes de abandonar el puesto de artesanía, de la mano exigente de Clint que agarraba la suya, Natasha se giró hacia el hombre. Fue el turno de ella de guiñarle un ojo con complicidad y sonreír. 

FIN


End file.
